His Belonging
by kimimoto17
Summary: A girl wakes up in the Akatsuki. She can't remember who she is and is forced to join the organization. Where did this girl come from and why does Itachi want her as his slave? What will he do when she meets Sasuke? ItachixOC and maybe slight SasuxOC M rated. Don't own Naruto. I suck at Summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto.

This is the first story I've ever posted on line, so don't judge me.

Chapter One: Who am I?

? POV

My vision was blured. Everything around me came into veiw. I was laying in a queen sized bed. The sheet were white. I was in a dull room, lit by only a candle. There was a wooden door. The blanket fell to my waist as I sat up. 'Where am I? What happened?'

A dark figure shifted out of the corner of the room. "Good, your finally awake." A deep voice stated. "Who are you...? Where am I?" I asked. I was frightened. 'Who is this person? What do they want?' "The question is do you know who you are ."

The figure stepped out of the corner. He had peirceings down his nose,all around his ears, and snake bites.. His hair was spikey and orange. Rings layered his eyes, which were purple. He wore a black cloak with red clouds. The aura around him seemed dangerous.

"I'll ask again do you know who you are?" He repeated his question. I had to think for a moment before awnsering. 'Do I?' "Who am I? I don't understand. How'd I get here? Who are you?" I was hyperventilating. "I'm Pain. I had members of the Akatsuki bring you here. It seems the jutsu has made you loose your memory along the way here. I didn't expect any different."

Jutsu? What is that? "Why am I here?" I sounded pathetic and distressed. "You are going to be a new member of the Akatsuki." Pain stated bluntly. "The what?" He sighed in irritation. "You'll find out in the future. It's not like you have much of a choice to join or not. You have nowhere to go."Pain walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

I stood up out of bed and walked to the door. It was locked from the outside. As I sat back down on the bed a man around 20 years old walked in. He had long raven black hair and blazing red eyes that unnerved me, that were framed with long eyelashes. He wore the same black cloak as Pain. He was attractive, but something was off. I felt as if I recognised him from somewhere.

"I am Itachi Uchiha. Leader told me to show you around the hideout." Itachi motioned for me to follow. I felt nervous. Those blazing eyes didn't help me calm down either. He lead me through a hall to a big room. There was a blonde and red head sitting on a couch bickering about something. While they fought a boy with an orange mask kept interfering in the arguement.

The masked boy turned to us. "Look Diedara senpai!" He yelled. I flinched at his screeching voice. The blonde and red head stopped and turned to look at us. "Who's this? un." The blonde asked. I couldn't speak. I didn't know what to say. There wasn't an awnser for that question. "This is the new member." Itachi told him emotionlessly.

"She does have a mouth you know." Diedara said with venom. "Yes, but as of now she has no name." Itachi retorted with the same emotionless tone. "Well I guess someone should be figuring out what it is then." A man that looked like a shark, came from another room with a cocky smile said.

"I have to introduce her to the members first, Kisame." Kisame chuckled at this. Itachi ignored him though. "The childish one is Tobi and the red haired one is Sasori. You've meet Diedara and Kisame." He said pointing. I just nodded my head. I didn't like being around all these new people. It made me nervous.

"Hidan and Kakazu are on a mission and Zetsu is never here,so this is everyone so far." Kisame explained. "We have to go figure out what team she'll be placed on." Itachi started to walk off down the hallway again. I quickly followed.

Okay I know it was great, but I'm just getting started and plus this is my first story.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Here's the second chapter

Chapter 2: Your Mine

Itachi lead me to another door and knocked. "Come in." Pain came from the other side. Itachi opened the door and pushed me through. "Good your here. I've decided it's best for you to be on Itachi and Kisame's team, considering Itachi's the one who wanted you Akatsuki." "Itachi? Why?" I said turning to face him. Confusion was writen all over my face.

Itachi gave me the most serious face."You belong to me now." I was shocked. The guy scared me enough. Mostly because his eyes. They look dangerous. Every time I looked at them a cold chill ran down my spine. Now he's telling me I belong to him. My shock turned to anger. "I'm not a possesion!" I yelled. "It seems you two should work this out alone." Pain interuped before Itachi could comment.

"For now you need a name obviously." "I already have one for her." Itachi stated. "Is that so?" Pain look amused. "Koneko." I had a feeling the name was an insult by the way Pain smirked. "What does that mean?" I asked with annoyance. "Kitten or cat. Your are practically my pet." He teased. I thought he was, but he sounded serious. My eye brow twitched.

"Now that, thats settled the three of you need to be ready. You have a mission." Pain said. 'Oh, it's far from settled.' I thought to myself. "Your mission is to get information on the one tails. Once you get the information report back to me. Your dismissed."

Itachi followed me out of Pain's office. "Go take a shower." Itachi demanded. "I don't know where one is." He sighed with irritation. He leader me to another room. "My showers through the door. Towels are under the sink." He explained. "What about clothes?" I asked. There was a pause Itachi walked over to his drawer. He handed me an old pair of short and a tee shirt. "I'll take you out to buy clothes when we get to a close by village."

Itachi left and I walked into the bathroom. I turn the hot water on and stripped. I sighed as the hot water hit me. Once I got out and got dressed, I walked out brushing my hair. Itachi was packing his for the mission. "When are we leaving?" I asked. "Soon." Was his only reply.

I sat on the bed waiting. "Why?" "Why what?" He asked. "Why did you want me here?" "I have my reasons. Let's go" He orded when he was done."No, not until I know why I'm here." I protested. "It's none of your concern. Now come." He said with a calm, but firm voice. "It is my concern when I don't even know where I'm from or who I am." I yelled furious with his awnser.

Itachi graddeb my wrist. "Don't you dare raise your voice at me." He snareled. He dragged nme out of the room. As I stumbled behind him I got stares. I felt embarrassed. Deidara snickered at my red face, as we passed by. I glared at him.

We met Kisame outside. "Are you ready?" He asked Itachi. Itachi nodded. We started off toward our destination.

It felt like we were walking for hours. It was night fall now and we sat up camp. I ignored Itachi as much as I could, which was easy. "Koneko come with me." Itachi commanded. I didn't move. He glared at me. "Get up now." He ordered. I pulled my knees to my chest to make myself feel more protected. He walked over and forced me up and push me forward. I almost fell to the ground. "If you keep refusing to do as your told you'll be punished." the emotionless voice made me shiver from head to toe.

The two of us walked into the woods. "collect fire wood. I have to find something to eat." I did as I was told. Itachi come back a little later with some fish. "Come on. We need to cook this." I followed his orders, not wanting to no what kind of punishment he'll give me if I don't. Once the fish were cooked the three of us ate. I didn't say anything.

Once we I was done, I laid next to a close by tree. I quickly fell asleep.

Itachi's POV

I walk over to Koneko's sleeping form and picked her up. Her eyes fluttered alittle. but didn't open. Her blonde hair covered her face. She might have been short, but she wasn't a petit. She was fat either though. Her body was as close to... wait what am I think. Get those thoughts out of your head. She doesn't even remember what she said.

I laid her down on the sleeping bag next to mine. At least it was cold in the tent.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

pairings: ItachixOC slight SasukexOC

Chapter 3: Her Feelings

Koneko's POV

I woke up laying next to Itachi in his tent. My arms were wrapped around his torso. I blush and looked up at him. He was wide awake with his arms behind his head smirking. My blush grew darker. "Sleep well last night?" He teased "Oh, shut it." He gradded me as I tried to get up. "What did I tell you about that tone." He gave me a serious look."Let me go." He brought my face close to his. "W-what are you doing?"

Itachi let go. "Get ready. We're leaving." I got up off him and let him leave. I couldn't stop thinking about what just happened. Did anything happen? I shook myself of my thoughts and got up. "Ready to go?" Kisame asked. I nodded my head and the three of us headed out.

We came upon a small village. "Kisame, go find us a hotel." Kisame walked away to go find a hotel like Itachi said. "Koneko, come." "Where are we going?" I asked. "To buy you clothes." "Oh." Was my only reply. I still couldn't look him in the eye after what happened.

As the two of us walked around the village, Itachi grew impatient. "Well. Are you going to go look?" "I'm not sure what to get." He sighed irritated He dragged me into a store. He showed me clothes, but I didn't want them. He got more annoyed. "Than what do you want?" "I-I don't know" I stuttered because he started getting louder. "You have to buy something. We don't have all day." Itachi growled. "I'm sorry." I whispered a little afraid.

Itachi sighed again. "Come with me. I might have an idea on what you'll like." 'But it might not be a good idea.' He added to himself. We walked over to another store. I looked around finding several gothic tutus, I think that's what Itachi said. I found cute tank top the were plain, but were in different colors to match my skirts.

We walked out of the store with at least five different outfits. "You'll need a tooth brush and other things." At we walked into another market we searched for a tooth brush and tooth paste. "I'll leave you to buy the other things." "What other things?" "Like razors." He said uncomfortably. "What are razors?" I asked. Itachi sweat dropped. He left me alone to get whatever he was getting.

Kisame met us outside and we all headed to the hotel. "Itachi what do I use these for?" I asked. "Those are to shave your legs and under arms" "Oh." "Just use them in the shower, please!" Itachi yelled after me as I was going to take a shower. As I got in the hot shower, I just knew where to shave. Even areas no one told me to. It was like it was instilled into my head. 'Weird.' I thought. I cut my ankles though, but I didn't notice until Itachi told me. I was wearing a nightgown Itachi bought me when I got out the shower.

"Koneko, your get blood everywhere!" Itachi shouted. "huh. What do you mean." "Your ankles, come here!" I walked over to him afraid I was in trouble.

Itachi's POV

Koneko came over to me like a frightened puppy. I grabbed a rag off the table and cleaned the cuts. She hissed as the cloth touched her wounds. "I'm sorry." She appologized as I cleaned her wounds. "Don't be. It was an accident." She looked at me for the longest time.

Koneko's POV

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. When I pulled back I blushed. 'Why did I do that?' I was flushed. I felt embarrassed. Itachi looked at me shocked. "Koneko." I thought he was angry by the way he said my name. "Why'd you do that?" I blushed more. "I-I don't know." I explained.

"Okay. It's time for bed." Itachi whispered. "Itachi?" "Yes?" "I-I'm sorry." He smiled at me and kissed my forehead. "Don't worry about it." There was a silence. "Itachi?" "hn"

"I love you." "Koneko, you don't mean that." "Yes, I do." He sighed "Good night, Koneko."

Itachi's POV

I watched Koneko fall asleep next to me. When her breathing became slow I relaxed. "I love you to." I whispered to her sleeping figure.

There's chapter 3.


End file.
